Hidden Power
by Demon54
Summary: what happens if Naruto leaves after the exams how will Ino tell him her feelings and how will Sakura feel about all this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hi" speaking

'_Hi' _thinking

'**Hi'**Kyuubi and inner sakura

This is my first story so give me a break.

also this takes place before the final exams and Naruto can talk to Kyuubi since the genin exams

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a warm day in Konoha nice and quiet and…. "YOUR LATE" (so much for nice and quiet) the great copycat Kakashi was yell at again by his pink hair student

"I know I was getting a cat from a tree……LAIR"! He was silent

"You where reading your books again"

This was calmly said by a blonde hair 13 year old boy who was mostly loud and cocky but today he was clam and quiet which surprised the three people near him mostly the pink hair one

"Is some thing wrong Naruto" said the pink hair ninja

"No Sakura-chan why"

"No reason" '_I wonder what's wrong with Naruto' _**'quit worrying about Naruto and think about Sasuke-kun' **_' your right for once' _**'thanks….. HEY!' **_'Hehehe'_

"Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me" "No"

'_Forgot about me fast'_** 'yeah to bad'**_ 'sometimes I think I should leave Kyuubi'_

"Ok I just wanted to tell you guys" "ahem and" "and girl that you have the week off bye" and with a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone.

"Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me please" "No"

"Just leave him alone Sakura-chan" **'like she will kit'**_ 'never hurt to try'_** 'true'**

"For once I agree with the dobe bye" and like that he was gone and an angry Sakura was now there

"Great Naruto Sasuke gone why do you keep getting in the way" "why don't you drop dead or leave you you you…. stupid dead-last" and than Sakura storm away leaving a hurt Naruto behind

Those word just killed Naruto right there "so she wants me to go **fine** I'm leaving" and with that said Naruto left to go see the Hokage so he could leave for the three weeks to train for the exams and then after that leave Konoha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just enter the Hokage's office

"hey old man" "what Naruto" " I want to leave the village to train before the finals" "why" "I need so time away ok" "fine" "thanks" Naruto sign the papers he needed and went back to his apartment to pack

while Naruto was going to his apartment he saw Kakashi teaching Sasuke and new move

"It seems like I will have to learn a lot to keep up"

he was on his way again but was stop by a 13 year old blonde with gray eyes and pale skin female about his height staring at him _'Oh it's Ino'_** 'isn't she the pink hair one's rival'**_ 'yeah'_

"Hey Ino"Ino was in deep thought when he talked to her because she heard Naruto's talk with the Hokage and what he said after

------------------------------------------**Flash back**-----------------------------------------------

Ino was coming back from a mission when she heard Naruto and the Hokage and when Naruto came out she heard him whisper "and then I'm going to leave this village" after that she was shocked and told the Hokage but all he said was that Naruto should had left a long time ago but she didn't know what he meant so she left to go find Naruto so she could ask him why he was leaving the village

----------------------------------------**Flash back end-----------------------------------------------------**

"Ino Ino you there"_ 'I wonder what she thinking about'_** 'you' **_'WHAT'_** 'nothing'**

"Naruto why are you leaving the village"

"To train"

"I mean after you train and don't said you're not because I heard you"

'_Shit she heard me say I was going to leave the village how am I going to explain this'_ "oh that yeah I was just anger about something so…. yeah I have to go pack so bye"** 'nice save'**

'_he is so lying' _"Wait but ….. damn I'll have to ask forehead girl" Ino left with confusion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_All ready to leave great hey Kyuubi will you teach me so new moves'_**'sure I will but use them wise ok'**_ 'right ok'_

"time to leave" and Naruto left to train but meanwhile Ino was asking Sakura why Naruto was leaving but what Ino didn't know was that Sakura didn't know he was leaving

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO IS LEAVING!"

"you mean you're on his team and you didn't know!"

"if I did do you think I would by yelling at you right now!" **'WHAT IS THAT IDIOT THINKING'**

"ok let's calm down and think…wait he did said he was anger at something but what"

"what would he be ang…" _'oh no did he'_** 'I think he did hahaha you so messed-up'**

'_why did she stop… she didn't'_ "did you say something to him"

"no why?"

"you did didn't you"

"no I didn't"

"what did you say"

"hmmm"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile at the west gate Naruto was getting ready to go when he realize he forgot something to plan

'_I don't know where to go'_** 'you know you're an idiot'**_ 'shut up'_** 'so where will you go kit'**_ 'I don't know hmm maybe we should go to wave country at least I'm respect there'_** 'yeah that might be a good place to start now'**_ 'yeah and after the exams I'll wing it'_** 'kit there's someone coming'** it was the Hokage and some strange white haired guy

"hey there old man who's that with you"

"you let him call you old man" "yes"

"hey old man number two who are you"

"don't call me old man I am Jiraiya the great frog sannin"

"also the writer of my sensei's favorite book Icha Icha paradise"

"so you have read my books" "no" "why not" "because there for perverts" _'and I know a lot of perverts like the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and now Jiraiya super pervert why me_** 'because your one'**_ 'I am not'_** 'right ok'**while Naruto was thinking the Hokage and Jiraiya was wondering what he was thinking about so the Hokage asked

"Naruto what are you thinking about"

"oh nothing just talking to Kyuubi"

"WHAT" was said in unison

"oh did I say that out loud"** 'yeah'**

"you can talk to him?"

"yes"

"since when can you talk to him"

"hmmm wait let me see"

----------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------

"I'm a ninja now" **'yes you are that will be perfect now'** "who is that"** 'who did you just learn was inside you'** "Kyuubi" **'yes' **"what since when can you talk to me"** 'since you were born and you can think to talk to me ok'**_ 'really cool but wait a minute you are why the villagers hate me bitch'_** 'yes I am but that is the villagers fault for treating you like that isn't'**_ 'yeah oh and why are you so nice'_** 'it's because I have grown a liking to you boy'**_ 'oh whatever just stop talking now so I can sleep k'_** 'k'**

---------------------------------------------End----------------------------------------------------

"after I became a ninja"

"ok well than anyways Naruto Jiraiya will come with you to help you train is that ok"

"WHAT YES IT OK THIS IS SO ALSOME"** 'this should benefit you'**

"ok than lets go Naruto"

"right bye old man"

the Hokage wave his and turned to go back to his office when he heard "and could you tell my team that I will be gone for the month" the Hokage sigh yelled yes and went to tell team 7 himself that Naruto was gone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!"Yelled a very pissed Ino

Sakura had just told Ino what she say to Naruto she claimed to have a good reason to yell at Naruto her reason was she yell out of anger but she said didn't mean to say those thing to him

"I say I didn't mean to"

"but that doesn't mean you still didn't say it because you did"

"I feel so bad I know what I'll do I tell Naruto that I'm sorry tomorrow"

"yeah you better or at least before he leave to train for the exams

"yeah I will but I have to ask you something Ino"

"what forehead girl"

"well Ino-pig why go you care what I said to Naruto"

"what umm because"

"because what Ino-pig"

"..."

'_why isn't Ino-pig answer'_** 'who knows…. Unless she like Naruto'**_ 'no way I think your right'_ "is it because you like him"

Sakura heard Ino mumble

"what was that Ino-pig"

"I SAY YES"

'_what'_** 'what' **"what!"

"you heard I say yes it's because I like Naruto ok ever since I was a little girl I liked him"

"than why didn't you ask him out"

"1 I was 5 years old 2 he had his heart set on you"

"then why are you after Sasuke"

"to piss you off'

'**why that bitch'**_ 'wait what's this feeling I have is it'_** 'what no please no'**_ 'am I'_ **'oh no I think so' **_'jealousy'_

so that is the first chapter of the story do you like it anyway the other chapters will come slow because of school and all so please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi" speaking

'_Hi' _thinking

'**Hi'**Kyuubi and inner sakura

This takes place before the final part of the chuunin exams and Naruto can talk to Kyuubi since the genin exams

Voting for pairings

Naru/Ino

Naru/Ino/Saku

Chapter 2

It has been a day since Naruto left and the Hokage was heading to team seven training ground to tell they personally that Naruto left (don't ask why he is going himself just go along with it) along the way he decided that he should just gather all the teams that knew Naruto and tell them all so he did so they all gather at the team seven training grounds

"I have gathered you all here to tell you if you don't see Naruto around don't worrying he just went training for the month"

"WHAT!" was said in unison by everyone but Sakura and Ino but it still shocked them because they didn't think he would leave so soon

"Clam down people" everyone began to silent themselves

"Why would he leave to train" asked Neji

"I don't know why but he just wanted to train away from the village" Ino gave Sakura the death glare and when she saw it she felt so bad **'great now I feel bad damn why did you have to leave you basted'**

"Ok that all I call you here for" everyone left but teams seven and ten stayed

"Ok team we're going to spar with team seven today"

"But there down a member" yelled a pissed kunoichi

"Yes but Choji is still in the hospital remember"

"It's to troublesome to remember"

"You think every thing is _troublesome_ Shikamaru"

"That's because it is"

"Lets just get this over with" say an annoyed Kakashi

"Yes please"

"Ok then Sasuke will fight Shikamaru and Ino will fight Sakura"

Sasuke was staring at Shikamaru while he was looking at Sasuke and murmured "troublesome" and Ino was glaring at Sakura with a little killer intent while Sakura was a little afraid of what Ino might do to her because Ino blamed her for yelling at Naruto and making him leave the village(even though it was her fault)

-----

"Ok Naruto what do you got" Naruto and Jiraiya had been training non-stop since they left Konoha

"Almost there just a little bit more and YES!" Jiraiya was teaching Naruto the Rasengan and was shocked by how fast he learn it

"I can't believe it you learn the Rasengan and Kuchiyose no jutsu in a week but to top that your first summon was Gamabunta you could had stop their but no you just had to be able to summon foxes to and the first fox you summon is Kyuubi why do you keep surprising me brat!" Naruto was just loving the recap of his successes

"I am Konoha number one most surprising ninja" (enter odd and weird pose here)

"No kidding now what else should I teach you"

"I don't know but AHHHH"

"What is it!" Naruto had his hands on his eyes screaming at the top of his lungs

'_what is happening' _**'I think you might have a hidden bloodline and it activated but because of your demonic charka it is getting new abilities but for some reason it's hurting you for now until it adapts'**_ 'that is great but it hurts …wait it's going away'_** 'good'**

Naruto stopped screaming and removed his hands reveling two pitch black eyes Jiraiya was afraid and curious at the same time about Naruto's eyes

"What the hell!"

"Kyuubi said I had an inactivated bloodline that just activated but because of my demonic charka it changed"

"Do you know what you can do?"

" ummm" **'I know'**_ 'tell me'_** 'you were suppose to be able to copy your opponents movement but thanks to my demonic charka you can copy bloodline limits and clan moves'** "WHAT COOL" "lower your voice Naruto"

"Sorry but this is **cool**"

"What is so cool that you make me deaf?"

"Kyuubi told me that I can now copy clan moves and bloodlines"

"WHAT!"

"And you were calling about me"

"Naruto do you know what this means"

"I do… well I will as soonas soon as you tell me" Jiraiya fell over and bonk him on the head

"You idiot it means that you probably have one and the best bloodline limit ever"

"Cool I better practice with it"

"Ok lets go show me what you can do"

-----

"Ok lets get this started these will be all taijutsu battle"

"FIGHT"

----- Sasuke and Shikamaru

"This is so troublesome"

"Shut-up so I can hit you"

Sasuke was punching like wild and all of them hit Shikamaru and he doesn't have a lot of stamina or strength he just has a big brain which doesn't really help him in an all taijutsu so he got knock out fast

"Winner Sasuke"

----- Ino and Sakura

"Stop moving forehead girl I just want to punch you"

"No because once you get me down you will continue to beat me because you blame me for Naruto's leaving" which was what Ino was planning to do

"Because you are the reason he left"

"But out of all the people to like why him"** 'yeah'**

"I don't like him" kick "I love him" double kick " and it's because he doesn't give up ever" three punches "because he is always confident" kick, punch, punch, triple kick "and because he put everyone else's needs before his" finishing blow and like that Sakura was knock out

'_Why do I feel so jealous I never felt this way about him before'_** 'stop thinking about him just think about Sasuke-kun'**

'_But I can't I'_ and that is all she thought before she was completely knock out

"Winner Ino"

"Hey Ino where are you going" Ino had decide to take a walk

"A walk and then home" she whispered

"But oh forget it ok go on"

Ino was thinking about what she could do to keep Naruto in the village any way she just wanted him to stay so she could tell him one day that she loved him. While she was walking she cried for the whole walk she cried when she got home she went to her room got on her bed and was crying and thinking of a way she could get Naruto to stay and to find the courage to tell him she loved him

----- The finals of the genin exams (sorry very long time skip)

"Ok everyone first match Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji

"Lets go Naruto"

"Right"

------

Hey thanks for all the reviews the other chapters will come slowly now that school is starting so yeah

Remember vote for pairings

Naru/Ino

Naru/Ino/Saku

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hi" speaking

'_Hi' _thinking

'**Hi'**Kyuubi and inner sakura

THE WINNER OF NARU/INO OR NARU/INO/SAKU IS

NARU/INO

-----

"Ok first match Uzumaki Naruto VS Neji Hyuga BEGAN!!!"

------15 seconds later--------

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!"

"WHAT!"

Naruto had won in 15 seconds (man that was really fast wasn't it) and everyone didn't even see the match all they saw was that Naruto had move an inch

"I can't believe that he beat neji that fast or at all for that"

"is that how badly you know and believe your teammate Sakura" Ino was still mad at her "but" " but nothing Sakura I'm still mad at you so don't talk to me" Sakura looked down ashamed of her_ 'why oh why did I have to begin to realize that I like Naruto'_** 'I don't know but all I know is that it I'm starting to get smashed in here'**_ 'like how'_** 'well part of your mind is Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun and on the other side it's Naruto-kun Naruto-kun Naruto-kun and then me in the smallest part of your mind'**_ 'oh'_

Naruto had began to make his way to the stands when he got there everyone was looking at him like he had some ramen in his teeth "what!" everyone was shocked at the tone of his voice but at the time Ino decide that this was the time to try to get Naruto to stay

"mm Naruto" "yes Ino" "can I talk to you alone" Ino said it loud enough so Sakura could hear "ok" Ino grasped Naruto's hand and dragged him to a dark corner

"what did you want Ino" Naruto said in a annoyed voice and at that point Ino had started to break down and dropped to her knees and she started to cry

"Please Naruto please don't leave please just don't leave please just stay here" Ino said Naruto was shocked at Ino's sudden break down _'why is Ino crying for me and asking me to stay' _**'I think she likes you kit'**_ 'WHAT no way she's likes Sasuke'_** 'I don't know about that'**

"What but I said I was kidding"

"No you weren't I know you weren't kidding"

"…… yes I was" _'man I hate lying but I have to'_

"STOP LYING"

'_Crap'_

"Don't try to lie I know when someone is lying"

"But" "NO BUTS" _'CRAP I'm so dead'_** 'oh man I don't think you can get out of this' **_'think of a lie think of a lie'_

"but" BAM WHACK JAB **_SUPER SLAP _** ( sucks to be him)Ino had open about seventeen cans no Jars of ancient ninja kick ass on Naruto who was now on the ground bleeding like no tomorrow in a corner ( I say again sucks to be him) so he was in real of a medic-nin _'why me'_

"Ahhhhh" Naruto said in a low hurtful voice "whyyyyyyy"

"What"

"I said whyyyyyyy"

"Why what"

"Why do you care if I leave?"

"Oh umm ah hmm"

"Well why you care"

'_What do I say what do I say WHAT DO I SAY should I tell him I love him should I lie oh what do I say'_

"Ok it's because I"

"You"

"I"

"You what"

"I lov"

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM there was some explosions (oh hey sound sand leaf war started hmm)" what was that!" "I don't know Ino but there's only one way to find out"

Naruto and Ino ran to there sensei's Naruto asked Kakashi what happen Kakashi told him that Orochimaru has stared a attack on us and that Kabuto cast a sleeping Genjutsu on the entire arena. All of the civilians and some unwary ninja were placed under a Genjutsu. The Sand Sound invasion against Leaf had begun.

Naruto rushed out of the stadium following Gaara and Sasuke, who he saw leaving when he was looking for the others. But then Kyuubi started to talk

'**There's one thing about your bloodline limit'**

'_What'_

'**You will have vision which you can't control when you get them'**

'_Like how'_

'**Like the one now'**

'_WHAT'_

-------VISION------

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital. He saw Ino in a coma, with IVs stuck in her arm. He felt his heart sank at the sight. He went to her side, and sat down, taking her hand into his.

"Please wake up. Don't leave me alone," said Naruto as he let his tears flow freely down his cheeks and onto the bed.

---------------------

'_What the, how does that happen and why am I crying'_

'**I don't now'**

'_Oh well I'll think about it later'_

Naruto had caught up only to see Sasuke was on the ground beaten (like Naruto before but Sasuke isn't as badly injured) Naruto looked up to see Gaara smiling down at the sight of the beaten Sasuke

"You beat Sasuke so what try to beat me"

After that comment Gaara quickly sent some of his sand out at Naruto.

Naruto did a back flip and threw some shrunken at Gaara, however, Gaara's sand quickly blocked the projectiles though.

Naruto ran at him then screamed "**Rasengan**" A giant glowing blue ball grew in Naruto's hand, and then he headed straight for Gaara.

Gaara's sand reacted quickly and stopped the glowing ball. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the ball was mere centimeters from his face.

Naruto smiled, '_I may not be as fast as Lee but my rasengan will do'_

Naruto quickly made another but before it started growing in his hands Naruto quickly threw a kunai, stabbing the sharp weapon in Gaara's knee but once again the sand around him protected him. Gaara was getting a little worried (WHAT).Because Naruto had just flip away from him then

BOOM!

The kunai had a note exploded on it that had send Gaara flying backwards, luckily for him his sand once again protected him from taking damage, but not from getting pushed back against the tree.

Naruto appeared a few meters in front of Gaara and threw more kunai, with explosive tags, at the redheaded boy.

Gaara quickly created a sphere of sand around him, just as the kunai stabbed into it.

BOOM!

The kunai exploded once again, however this time Gaara's sand held up, not letting the explosions shake the sand Nin, though the explosions left visible craters in the sand shield.

Naruto continued to grin, but his eyes widened when he felt something grab onto his right ankle and left arm. He looked down to see said limps were grabbed by sand. Naruto's eyes widened again, 'the first explosion…it must've spread the sand across the grass so I couldn't see it.'

"**Sabaku Kyu!"** Gaara muttered as he lowered his sand shield. He started to raise his right hand.

More sand quickly rose up and some of it quickly wrapped around his waist.

Naruto quickly sent his right hand towards Gaara. He concentrated a large amount of HIS chakra his new gloves (finger less) that he made, making it glow red, **"Flame torpedoes!"** Six large flames exploded out of Naruto's gloves and attacked Gaara.

Gaara's sand went on the offense and came up. Unexpectedly, the flames burst through Gaara's sand; though the sand managed to divert most of the flames onto a lake then Garra muttered "**Sabaku Fuy!"** Gaara was now as high as a kite in the air lifted by his sand dodging the flames

'_Ok now he can fly great just great what's next will it rain rocks'_ "oww I got hit by A ROCK!!!" _'THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT'_ **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** there was a great big puff of smoke that surround the whole forest and what had appeared almost made Gaara wet his pants Naruto had summoned **Kyuubi no kitsune** (cool)

**KEEP ON READING MORE TO COME AND PLEASE REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hi" speaking

'_Hi' _thinking

'**Hi' **Kyuubi and inner sakura

Sorry for not updated sooner

Chapter 4

O.K. so at the moment here floats Garra staring at Kyuubi king of demons who is sleeping. While Naruto is staring jaw hitting the floor because Kyuubi was asleep at such a time. At the same time Kyuubi is dreaming about …………………………………………… cookies and cream (don't ask).

"Um Kyuubi could you please **wake up**"

**"****What's your problem?****"**

"My problem is that YOU wouldn't wake up"

**"****So what did you need?****"**

"I need you to help me fight…**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique)!**"

Naruto turn around to see that Garra had force himself to sleep Naruto thought about why Garra would do that for a second then he saw the sand forming a shape and when it was done it formed Shukaku

"Shit" was all Naruto could say before he got attacked

"**Oh yeah! I'm finally free! And I found someone I want to kill right off the bat! Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

The Kyuubi noticed this and tensed his back legs.

"**Kit, we're jumping!"**

The Kyuubi leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the ball of air that went ripping through the forest where the Kyuubi had just been standing. The Shukaku let off a volley of his air attacks at his target.

"**Demonic****Fire Style: Hell Flare!"**

The Kyuubi let forth a volley of fireballs to counter the air balls. They all cancelled one another out, except the Kyuubi had made one too few fire balls.

"Oi, Kyuubi, this is bad you missed-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, as the last ball of air impacted on the Kyuubi and exploded.

"**I did it! I did it! I killed the king of the demons!"**

"**Did you, you bastard? You pumped a lot of chakra into that air ball, and it hurt like hell!"**

The Kyuubi landed facing the Shukaku, badly hurt, but still in the fight. The Kyuubi got ready to charge again.

"**Go wake up that damn medium so we can end this and go home."**

Kyuubi charged at the Shukaku and bit into him, holding him still.

"**Go! Now! This is probably our last chance so make it count!"**

Naruto leapt off the Kyuubi's head and flew at the sleeping Gaara.

"Wake up you bastard!"

Naruto gave Gaara a punch to the head, waking him up. Naruto panted.

"**The Jutsu is being dispelled? Shit! I only just came out! SHIT!"**

With that, the Shukaku was suppressed once again, and Naruto looked up to see Gaara waking up. Naruto charged at Gaara, attempting to end this. Gaara made the skin of the Shukaku under Naruto's feet into quicksand consistency. Gaara pulled some sand off other areas of the Shukaku to try and wrap around Naruto for a Sabaku Sousou. Kyuubi managed to free one of his arms and put it over Naruto, protecting him. Gaara tried to make Naruto sink further into the Shukaku, but Naruto focused and brought out the little bit of his regular chakra that he had left. He blew the sand away from his feet. The Kyuubi took his hand away and Naruto charged at Gaara. Gaara tried desperately to restrain Naruto, but Naruto used as much strength as he could to give Gaara a head butt. It was all he needed, as the Shukaku began to crack and eventually shattered, leaving Naruto and Gaara to fall to the ground.

"**Oi, Kit, I'm at my limit. I'm going back to my cage to rest. See you later."**

Kyuubi proofed out of existence. Naruto and Gaara fell onto two branches and they looked at each other. They were both panting heavily.

"I'm at my limit, you are two right? How about we end this with one final blow?"

Naruto and Gaara leapt at each other, before they traded punches. Naruto managed to block Gaara's while still punching him in the face. Gaara collapsed, and Naruto bent to one knee. He breathed heavily. Gaara looked up to see Naruto walking up to him.

"Don't.. Don't come any closer!"

Naruto looked at Gaara on the verge of tears.

"Being alone... Being incomplete... The pain of those feelings... I completely understand them... However, if you threaten my friends, I will not hesitate to stop you!"

Gaara looked shocked. So it was true... Naruto really was fighting for others.

"So this whole time... You've been fighting for them, and not yourself?"

"Yeah, because the save me from the cold dark hell of being alone. They acknowledged that I existed as a human being and not as a demon. That is why they are precious to me."

At that moment, Sasuke and Ino appeared beside Naruto.

"Good job Naruto. Everyone's expecting you back at the stadium."

"I see."

Ino picked up Naruto and slung his arm over her shoulder. Sasuke walked over to Gaara and smiled.

"Here, I'll help you back to the stadium."

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

**'So kit why didn't you use your new ****Kekkei Genkai'**

_'Because the five seconds I use it while I was fight neji it burn to much hell it still hurts'_

**'Well looks like I'll have to fix that'**

_'How long will that take'_

**'About 2 weeks'**

_'Ok'_

------Time Skip 1 week later------

"Come on hurry up Naruto" said Jiraiya as he was waiting for Naruto to come over there so they could leave to find Tsunade A.K.A The Slug Sennin A.K.A The Legendary Sucker A.K.A The Woman that will won't pay you back if she owns you money so she can be the new Hokage

"Don't worry I'm coming ero-sennin" yelled Naruto while running towards the gate

"Just come on the faster we leave the better chance we have to find Tsunade"

"Ok so will you teach me any thing while we're looking for her?"

"Like what you know all of my moves that I'm willing to teach you"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"Stupid brat"

"What did you say ero-sennin"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not it fits you perfectly"

"Just don't call me that!" while they were fighting Ino was looking for Naruto to tell him that she loved him but she didn't know he was going on a mission so right now she should be looking for the only to people that would have know where he when

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen how may I help u"

"Um yes do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is" said an excited Ino

A pretty brown haired girl answered "Yes he went on a mission not to long ago"

Ino had become sad after hearing this but asked "Did he say how long the mission will be"

"No he didn't"

-----------------------With Naruto and Jiraiya--------------------

"Come on where is this women" said a annoyed Naruto

"I don't know she was always a hard person to find" said a equally annoyed Jiraiya\

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"what was that!"

"I don't know Naruto but we are going to find out"

And with that they left to a now destroyed castle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes chapter 4 done well hope you guys/girls like it


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto

--

"Damn that Ero-Sennin." Naruto muttered to himself. He was sitting in a hotel room in a village a few miles away from Konoha. Along the way the older man had started to explain about their mission to find an old lady. He was sitting in a hotel room in a village a few miles away from Konoha. Along the way the older man had started to explain about their mission to find his old team mate. He was too excited with thinking of the new technique Ero-Sennin had promised to teach him.

"New technique my ass." Naruto growled again. "He runs off with the first girl he sees."

For the past half of an hour, Naruto had been sitting alone on one of the beds in the room, doing nothing.

Naruto looked up in surprise as someone suddenly knocked on the door.

Slowly Naruto got up and moved towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. I'm opening the door for you so stop complaining!"

But instead of the humorous and old face of Jiraiya, Naruto was greeted by the face of someone else.

A face that looked like it was frozen in an emotionless state, looking down on Naruto with eyes that didn't show any emotion. Eyes that are red as blood, with 3 small dots shown around the iris of the eye.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

'_Those eyes! They're the same Sharingan as Sasuke's!'_

"Are you sure this kid's the Kyuubi?" someone behind the older-looking-Sasuke asked. As he moved into focus, Naruto could see the strange blue-skinned man with a large thing wrapped in bandages on his back.

"He looks like a mess. From what I hear, aren't guys like him supposed to be tough?"

"Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us." The Sharingan-user suddenly said.

"What?" Out of instinct, Naruto took a step back and braced himself for a fight. He put his right arm in front of him.

"Please, come out of the room."

Even against his will, as if he was being controlled by something else, Naruto felt himself move forward a few steps.

"We can't have him running around now can we?" The large blue man said with a chuckle as he lifted the large thing off his back. As soon as he had lifted it, he swung the large object towards Naruto. Although he had jumped back as soon as the hand had even started to move, he barely evaded the smash.

'_He's fast!'_ Naruto thought.

At the same time, the Sharingan-user suddenly spoke up, although his voice wasn't aimed at either his partner, or Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke."

And from behind then, from somewhere Naruto couldn't even see, a voice that he knew very well answered.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Well, well," Itachi's partner suddenly spoke, "This is really an interesting day. This is the 2nd time I've seen another Sharingan today."

"I will KILL you!" Sasuke continued.

And suddenly, Naruto was reminded of what Sasuke had said before; about the man he had to kill, how that man was his brother.

'_Uchiha Itachi? The same name as Sasuke! This guy must be him! Sasuke's brother!'_

"Hey, the same Sharingan as you and he seems to be familiar with you Itachi-san. Who is he?" the large blue man asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"He is my younger brother."

"Oh? I heard that you had wiped out the entire Uchiha clan. You let one live?"

'_I was right! He IS Sasuke's brother!'_

"WAAHRG!" without any prior warning, Sasuke rushed at Itachi, pulling out a kunai as he went. Naruto took it as his cue to move as well.

He rushed at the shark-like man with everything he had; jumping up just before he reached him. Sending his leg out, he aimed for a kick to the man's chin. But his opponent simply blocked the kick with his empty hand and returned with one of his own. It sent Naruto flying back through the hallway and through a wall.

At the same time, Sasuke's attacks were all being evaded with Itachi seemingly not even having to try. Soon Sasuke was sent flying back into a wall. But the corridor ended a lot quicker on Sasuke's end then it did on Naruto's.

Even after the distance he had traveled through the hallway, the impact with the wall hurt Naruto a lot more then he had thought. As he looked up, he saw the large and blunt bandage-pack being pointed at him. His opponent stood and looked at him with a savage smile on his face.

On the other side of the hallway, releasing all his anger into one attack, Sasuke charged at his brother with the strongest Chidori he could muster. The intensity of his attack caused his own skin to burn at places. He aimed to kill with his entire being.

But Itachi simply caught the wrist of his little brother as soon as it was within the reach of his arm and twisted it sideways to release the Chidori. It destroyed the wall right next to them, along with 2 other walls behind it this cause Sasuke to scream.

At the same time as Naruto heard Sasuke scream in pain, he saw the large bundle of bandages being lifted for yet another strike. He only just managed to jump to the right to evade the attack, but some of the debris from the attack still cut into his legs and arms.

'Not good, I need to summon the toad-boss or something.' Naruto thought as he forced some more chakra towards his hands. 'Maybe, if I force it, I can use seals, I only need it for one attack!' he could feel Kyuubi's chakra beginning to flow through his system, enhancing his fighting abilities. As he evaded yet another strike from the bandaged weapon, all the chakra suddenly left Naruto.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Looks like you were planning something big," the taunting voice of the blue-skinned man came, "I didn't like the feeling of that chakra, so I got rid of it. You see, my Samehada can eat chakra!"

"But now playtime is over." He continued. "You're coming with us now!" He raised his large weapon to strike, Naruto could see that Sasuke was being held up to a wall by his neck on the other side, but he was powerless to save him. He could do nothing as the white bandages came closer and closer…

But the impact never came. As Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening, he was looking at the back of a large red frog in battle armor, blocking the attack with both paws. A second later he also noticed that Ero-Sennin was standing behind the large blue-skinned man.

"You guys don't seem to know a lot about Me." the white-haired ninja said with a look of confidence. "I'm better at getting girls then they are at getting me. Even though it may not look like it, it's one of my many specialties."

Silence suddenly ruled over the demolished corridor.

"OH YEAH?" Naruto suddenly yelled from behind the frog. "That girl just WINKED at you and you were chasing right after her! So stop trying to look cool and classy Ero-Sennin!"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT IN PUBLIC!?" Jiraiya yelled in return.

"Whatever, we need to deal with these guys right now!"

"Aren't you an amusing duo?" Itachi's partner interrupted. "You are one of the legendary Sannin, the great Jiraiya aren't you? You like beautiful woman, but we didn't think that something so simple would keep you away for very long. And it looks like you already dispelled the Genjutsu we placed on her."

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame, you used the Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu on this woman so you could draw me away huh? Not a very manly way of doing things."

Naruto suddenly saw that he had the same woman who Jiraiya had been chasing after sitting behind him. But for some reason her clothes were different now and she looked less attractive as well.

"As I thought, you really ARE after Naruto."

"I see," Itachi said without any emotion, "I was wondering how Kakashi knew about us, but it's clear now that you were his source of information. You are correct, 'to abduct Naruto-kun' are the orders we received from our organization, Akatsuki"

'_What?'_ Naruto was locked in surprise. _'These guys are after me? And did he say he already met Kakashi-sensei? No way!'_

"You will not get Naruto." Jiraiya stated.

"And why would that be?" Itachi calmly asked from one side of the corridor.

"Because, right here, right now, you two are going to die by my hand."

"Will we now?" Itachi asked. He suddenly picked Sasuke up by his neck again and slammed him against the wall. "Will you risk the chance of my little brother, the last of the famous Sharingan that belongs to Konoha, dying?"

At the same time, Kisame pulled his Samehada free from the Toad's grip, made a maneuver far quicker than anything he did against Naruto and ripped the summoned being to shreds. Before the smoke had even cleared properly Kisame was already running past Jiraiya.

"You think I'll let you do something like that?" Jiraiya's hands were flashing through seals as Kisame was nearing his partner.

On the wall, Itachi was merely looking at his little brother, but the second that their eyes made contact, Sasuke suddenly started screaming and trashing about.

"Heh heh," Kisame was laughing his strange laugh again as he stood next to Itachi, "Really Itachi-san, you have no mercy at all. But I'd advice you against using that technique so many times in a single day."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled as he activates his blood limit then charges towards the two, cloaked men. He didn't even manage to make two steps before the entire hallway around him completely changed.

"Ninja technique: Toad mouth binds! Naruto, don't move!" Jiraiya suddenly ordered him. "Don't worry, this is a technique of mine. And as for you two, Itachi and Kisame… it's over for you two, you're already inside my stomach."

Itachi was still holding Sasuke pressed against the walls, even though they too had been turned to represent the inside of a stomach. Suddenly, the walls grew around Sasuke, forcing Itachi to let go or be digested himself. He turned around instantly, not showing any concern at all as he spoke to his partner.

"Kisame, let's go" both men started running towards the former location of the door, but the stomach had consumed even that.

"You're not getting away. No one escapes from here on out."

But they didn't listen to his words, instead running around a corner and moving towards a wall. Jiraiya made some movements with his fingers before he suddenly stood up in with a look of amazement and surprise on his face.

--

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been crazy this year.


End file.
